Onestar/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} |death=Drowned by Darktail |age=Unknown |kit=Onekit |apprentice=Onepaw |warrior=Onewhisker |deputy=Onewhisker |leader=Onewhisker, Onestar |starclan resident=Onestar |mates=Smoke (formerly), Whitetail |son=Darktail |daughter=Heathertail |children=Unnamed kits |mother=Wrenflight |father=Stagleap |sisters=Ashfoot, Morningflower |mentor=Unknown |apps=Whitetail, Gorsepaw |position1=Leader |precededby1=Tallstar |succeededby1=Harestar |position2=Deputy |precededby2=Mudclaw |succeededby2=Ashfoot |livebooks=Secrets of the Clans, ''Cats of the Clans, Code of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Ultimate Guide, Tallstar's Revenge, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Tigerclaw's Fury, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, The Darkest Hour, Firestar's Quest, Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Mistystar's Omen, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Crowfeather's Trial, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest, Thunder and Shadow, Shattered Sky |deadbooks=''Darkest Night'' }} Onestar is a mottled, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Onestar was a leader of WindClan in the lake territories. Onekit was born to Wrenflight and Stagleap, along with Ashfoot and Morningflower. He became an apprentice named Onepaw, later receiving his warrior name, Onewhisker. He befriended Fireheart after the ThunderClan warrior helped bring them back to their territory after Brokenstar drove them out. He fought alongside LionClan in the Battle against BloodClan. Onewhisker traveled with the rest of the Clans on The Great Journey, and when they reached the lake, the dying Tallstar made Onewhisker as his deputy, believing he had made a mistake appointing Mudclaw. Mudclaw was furious and led a rebellion against him, however, Mudclaw and his followers lose and Onewhisker received his nine lives and the new name Onestar. He made an effort to prove that WindClan didn't need ThunderClan's help throughout his leadership. After the battle against the Dark Forest, Onestar allowed Breezepelt to remain in WindClan, despite betraying his Clan. Onestar quickly cut WindClan off from the other Clans when Darktail came to the lake territories, beginning his reign, and eventually revealed he fathered Darktail with a kittypet named Smoke. During the final battle against The Kin, Onestar and Darktail drown each other in the lake. History ''The Prophecies Begin : The New Prophecy : Power of Three : Omen of the Stars : A Vision of Shadows : Super Editions : Novellas : Detailed description Onestar is a small, lean, mottled, light brown tabby tom with amber eyes, and a scar behind one ear.Revealed in the [[:File:App.Onestar.png|''Warriors App]] Trivia Interesting facts *He is a distant descendant of Windstar. *Prior to dying, he was described as having a graying muzzle, but once he joined StarClan, he was said to be young and strong again. Author statements *Vicky thinks that Whitetail and Onestar were mates.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook **This is proven true on the official Warriors family tree. *Kate has said that she thinks Onestar's name comes from the fact that she believes he has one whisker that's whiter, longer, and thicker than all of the others.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Page *Kate thinks that Onestar's apology in Shattered Sky included everything he felt bad about, including his behavior with Firestar, such as dissing him.Revealed on Kate's Facebook Page Mistakes *In Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar, ''he is mistakenly mentioned with blue eyes. *In ''Cats of the Clans ''and ''The Ultimate Guide, he is mistakenly shown with a white belly, muzzle and paws. Character pixels Official art Quotes }} Leader info }} References and citations Category:Main article pages